Cake By The Ocean
(Kids Mode) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Earphones Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) VIPMADE November 14, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Earphones Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Earphones Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic/VIPMADE) 3 (Earphones Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Earphones Version) |alt = Earphones Version VIPMADE (German Exclusive) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Earphones Version) |nowc = CakeByTheOcean (Classic) CakeByTheOceanALT (Earphones Version) CakeByTheOceanVIP (VIPMADE) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Earphones Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Purple (VIPMADE) |pc = (Classic) (Beta) / (Earphones Version) |gc = / (Earphones Version) |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBULLvgZuU (Earphones Version) Yellow (VIPMADE) |pictos = 98 (Classic/VIPMADE) 117 (Earphones Version) |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.6 (Earphones Version) |dura = 3:42 (Classic) 3:41 (Earphones Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais VIPMADE Joyce and Emrah |perf = Classic Yohann Hebi Daher Earphones Version Viraj Pandya (P2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFXK3TQmi1U (8:20) VIPMADE Emrah Tekin (P1) Joyce Ilg (P2) }}"Cake By The Ocean" by is featured on , , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a male scuba diver. His suit is light orange-colored with pink and slightly darker orange palm trees on it, and he wears a purple disco-ball encrusted helmet tied to his body with two crossed violet glittered laces. A cobalt blue pipe is tied to the left side of his helmet. He also wears purple glittered boots. Earphones Version The Earphones Version routine consists of a duet between a woman and a man. Both of them share a pair of black earphones connected to a black MP3 player. 'P1' P1 'is a woman with brown hair in a braid. She wears a bright blue dress, covered by a pink jean jacket. She wears bright blue shoes that have orange shoelaces. 'P2 P2 'is a man with slicked-back brown hair and sunglasses. He wears a mint-colored shirt which has two blue stripes and one yellow stripe on it. He wears yellow-orange shorts with an orange belt. He also wears aqua sneakers. Cakebytheoceanalt coach 1.png|P1 Cakebytheoceanalt coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE P1 P1 is the German YouTuber Emrah Tekin, known only as Emrah. He has short black hair, with a part of it laying on the left side, and beard, and he wears a dark grey-green T-shirt, black pants, and black trainers. P2 P2 is the German YouTuber Joyce IIg, known only as Joyce. She has dark brown, tied up hair with a small bow, a dark grey tank top, black leggings, and grey shoes. Cakebytheoceanvip coach 1.png|P1 Cakebytheoceanvip coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place in a fish tank with a treasure chest, barrel, an octopus playing drums with the logo on it, and seahorses in sunglasses playing guitars. During the chorus, a disco ball comes down and glowing jellyfish appear in the back. Behind the glass of the fish tank is a low-lit living room, which was recycled from ''Blame It on the Boogie. Earphones Version The background is a beach shore with a bluey-green colored van, a red surfing board, a lifeguard seat, and palm trees. In most points through the routine, the background appears to cycle through different photo filters and zooms on it. At the bridge of the song, the background focuses on the dancers, who are inside a square that follows them. At the end of the routine, the background turns into an instant picture caught by P2's phone, with the two dancers posing within it. VIPMADE The VIPMADE routine takes place in a living room with a green sofa, a small black table at his left with a plant, a large mirror with a grey frame, and grey floor. There are many elements from the background of the Classic routine, along with a sea surface effect and a glass effect. Gold Moves Classic/VIPMADE There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Classic and VIPMADE routines, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Punch your right hand upward while walking to the left. Cakebytheocean gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Cakebytheocean gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Earphones Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Earphones Version routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Sway your right hand in a reversed "S" shape from the bottom. Cakebytheoceanalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Cakebytheoceanalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All About That Bass! *Easy Peasy Party *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Earphones Version *Sun, Sand, and Sea *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the first song by DNCE in the main series. **Individually, this is the third song by Joe Jonas in the main series. *The radio edit for this song is used in the game, in which "f**king crazy" is replaced with "crazy-crazy", "god damn" is replaced with "hot damn", and "f**king delicious" is replaced with "so delicious". "Damn" is separately censored. *This is the first song in the game to have a VIPMADE routine. It is followed by Oishii Oishii (which features Favij) and Hips Don’t Lie (which features Sophie Milzink). *This song had been planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed two weeks earlier.File:IMG 20160817 120140.jpg *In early drafts for the game, the background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables of ketchup and mustard instead of a living room. The octopus was whiter and the second seahorse has green arms instead of fuchsia arms. *The living room shown in the Classic routine behind the fish tank is recycled from Blame It on the Boogie. *In the VIPMADE routine, the pictograms slide on a duet bar and, because of this, they are more stretched horizontally. *In the menu icon, cover and Coach Selection Menu from the VIPMADE routine, both coaches look very different: **P1 has a slightly different haircut and wears a black and white Yankees jacket over a white T-shirt. **P2 has long red hair and wears a white dress. *The menu icon for the Earphones version was initially different: the wire for the earphones had the same outline as the coaches'. In the final version, it has no outline. *The Classic routine is the routine with the shortest pictograms sprite (28 pictograms). *In an interview, the official costume designer for Ubisoft studios said that the costume for the Classic coach was the funniest to create because she loves the idea of the "sea astronaut".https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=76 *A scoring detection file for the Earphones Version is called "cakebytheoceanalt_nae_nae.msm", in a reference to the famous dance. *'' '' is one of the songs selected for the digital qualifications of ''Just Dance 2018'' World Cup.https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/news/152-295935-16/just-dance-world-cup-is-back *The album coach for the Classic routine can be found in the demo files of , proving that it was intended to be available in the Kids Mode but removed from the final game. *In the preview gameplay for the Classic routine, the Gold Move pictogram did not have the orange outline that is seen in the final game. *The Classic coach reappears in Sugar. Gallery Game Files Cakebytheocean cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' Cakebytheoceanalt cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanvip cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (VIPMADE) Cakebytheocean cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanvip cover albumcoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) Cakebytheocean cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean banner bkg 5.png| menu banner (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt banner bkg 6.png| menu banner (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt map bkg.png| map background (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Cakebytheocean cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt cover 1024.png| cover (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic Version) Cakebytheocean p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Cakebytheocean p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt_p2_golden_ava.png|P2 golden avatar (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2 diamond avatar (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean uplay rabbid ava.png|Rabbid avatar Cakebytheocean pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Earphones Version) In-Game Screenshots Cakebytheocean menu.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' on the menu Cakebytheocean load.png| loading screen (Classic) Cakebytheocean coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt menu.png|Earphones Version on the menu Cakebytheoceanalt load.png| loading screen (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Earphones Version Cakebytheoceanvip menu.png|VIPMADE on the menu (Halloween skin) Cakebytheoceanvip load.png| loading screen (VIPMADE) Cakebytheoceanvip coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (VIPMADE) Screenshot 20180923-203632 Just Dance Controller.jpg|Classic coach selection screen on Controller app (2018) Promotional Images Cakebytheocean p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (Classic) Cakebytheocean preview.gif|Gameplay teaser Cakebytheocean ubi30 giveaway.jpg|Greeting card Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Cakebytheocean bts.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) Cakebytheocean concept art.jpg|Concept art (Classic) animation.gif|Background (Earphones) work001-cakebytheocean01.jpg|Background 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com work001-cakebytheocean.jpg|Background 2 work001-cakebytheocean02.jpg|Background 3 work001-cakebytheocean03.jpg|Background 4 work001-cakebytheocean04.jpg|Background 5 work001-cakebytheocean03.jpg|Background 6 Beta Elements Cakebytheocean beta gameplay.png|Beta pictogram color and background Cakebytheoceanalt beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Earphones Version CakeByTheOcean gm picto comparison.jpeg|Comparison of Gold Move pictograms (notice that the preview one has no orange outline) Cakebytheoceangm1beta.jpg Others Cakebytheocean thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt background.jpg|Earphone Version's backgroundhttps://vincentmaury.wordpress.com/2017/02/19/another-just-dance-2017-bg/ Videos Official Music Video DNCE - Cake By The Ocean DNCE - Cake By The Ocean (Just Dance 2017) Teasers 'Classic' Cake By The Ocean - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cake By The Ocean - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Earphones Version' Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Cake By The Ocean Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2019 'Earphones Version' (PS4) Just Dance® 2017 Cake By The Ocean (Earphones) By DNCE 5 Superstars Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance Now Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance 2018 Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Cake By The Ocean (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Cake By The Ocean fr:Cake By The Ocean pt:Cake By The Ocean pt-br:Cake By The Ocean ro:Cake By The Ocean tr:Cake By The Ocean Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by DNCE Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Clean versions Category:Viraj Pandya Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Removed from Kids Mode